Stickman Universe: Chapter VI - Season 2 OP Transcript
This page is about the transcript of the opening theme for Stickman Universe: Chapter VI - Season 6 Song This is about the song used for the opening theme of the second season of the sixth chapter of the series. *'Song: '"Haru ULALA LOVE yo koi!!!" (Eng: "Ulala love at Spring") *'Singer: '''Shizuka Itou *'Used In: "Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties" (Eng: "Hayate: The Combat Butler! Cuties") | "Stickman Universe: Chapter VI - Season 2" *'Date Released: '''2014 Transcript This is about the transcript for the opening theme of the second season of the sixth chapter of the series. Intro... (The intro transitions between scenes from a high scene of Pearlshore City to a significantly large scene of Pearlshore World University to a scene of the University's park then lastly panning down and showing the Iku Family Dorm, where Vincent is seen rushing to the front after readying the camera) Intro ends, the song then starts... (Red then runs to Vincent's side, followed by Jessie and then Paige, then Amy, then Kiro followed by Dark Green, Alfa and Stephanie.) (Suddenly Aira, Hermione, Alanna, Maddy, Hinamaya, Marilyn, Rika, Mio, Yui, Azusa, Tsumugi, Ritsu, Lea, Crystal, Iyumi and Icharu then all appear and they all gather together in front of the camera, which then causes Vincent to smile in a chagrin style as the camera then pans up.) "Harukaze no INVITATION!" (As the song starts, the cherry blossoms around the university begin to release their leaves and are now being carried in the wind.) "Kokoro HIGH TENSION!!" (Just then a glowing text appears "Red Tiger Productions Presents..." and then fades away...) "Egao no hou e LOVE yo koi!!!" (Just then, the sunlight begins to "carve" and form glowing letters on the screen and later the sunlight bursts and shows "Stickman Universe: Chapter VI - Season") "Cuties! Lovely! Shiny!" (Another light then forms the number "2" next to the letters, then cherry blossom petals begin to form a design around the name) "Cuties! Charming! Smiling!" ("Stickman Universe:" then glows, followed by "Chapter IV - Season" and lastly by "2" before one of the cherry blossom petals sway and covers the screen and it transitions) to be Added... Trivia *Out of the girls, Rose is the only one to not make an appearance in the opening animation despite her making an appearance in the second season. Ironically, Pierce Gunn is featured in the opening despite him not making any appearances (excluding his appearance in a flashback scene in Episode 29) in this season. *There are currently four versions of the opening theme that is used in the second season of the sixth chapter. **The first version is the original, which the transcript above displays. **The second version is an updated one of the original, as Melody is later added into the intro during the transition before the end of the intro. **The third version is also an updated one of the original and second version, as Hinamaya is later replaced with Mio instead and the scene is completely different from the original and second version, as the scene where Hinamaya runs towards Vincent and jumps on him, where Vincent catches her and do a swing catch, which is replaced with Vincent and Mio simply looking at each other in a rather comfortable and happy expression before a stream of cherry blossom petals cover the screen towards the scene. **The fourth is also once again an updated one of the original, second and third version, as the scene where Aira walks away from the Iku Dorm, followed by her signalling her leaving to the others where Lea joins her before they both go to the University, is replaced with her, Lea, Alanna, Mio, Yui and Icharu leaving the Iku Dorm as they all happily run towards the University, apparently the new semester has begun in this scene. The main intro is also replaced, as it now takes place in front of the Main Campus' building instead of the Iku Dorm. *Much like Season 1's opening, which was inspired and based off of ''Sword Art Online II's ''Gun Gale Online'' opening, this season's opening was inspired and based off of '''Hayate: The Combat Butler! Cuties opening. Some of the scenes in the opening references some scenes from the anime as well, which are: **Aira walking out from the Iku Dorm and waving back at the others before being joined by Lea and Aika before they head to the university building is the same as from Hinagiku leaving and waving back at the others after walking out of the Violet Mansion before running to Hakuo Academy. **Amy, Jessie, Stephanie and Paige talking at the back of the Iku Dorm before it transitions to Marilyn running to one of the rooms, passing by the four of them, to check up on Icharu, Crystal and Hermione is almost the same from the scene where it shows Athena/Alice feeling sleepy before suddenly waking back up which would transition to Ayumu running pass her to check up on Chiharu and Kayura. **Amy, Stephanie, Paige, Jessie, Icharu and Hermione leaving, passing by Alanna and Stephanie then waving at Marilyn before they all go to the university is the same from where Ayumu, Chiharu and Kayura leave the Violet Mansion and Ayumu waving back at Maria. **The scene that shows Iyumi and Maddy working on a spirit cast at the park of Pearlshore World University before the camera moves back three times to show the explosion which leads to another failure is almost the same from the scene where Isumi and Sakuya had gotten lost (again) in the woods before it zooms back three times to show where they are. **Rika's scene where it shows her daydreaming about her debut and being on stage, singing to her future audience and fans and then waving at them happily is almost the same as Ruka's scene in the opening, although not mostly. **Hinamaya's scene of her looking back and then smiling before it then changes to Vincent looking back at her in a field at the university before Hinamaya jumps towards him and he holds her is almost the same as Nagi and Hayate's scene in the opening of Cuties. **Aira's scene of her practicing with her kendo sword is the same with Hinagiku's before the other characters are introduced. **The transition scene of each of the girls all looking intensely in awe at Vincent is almost the same with the same transition scene before the final scene of the Cuties ''opening. ***Adding to this, Aira, Lea and Crystal's scene during this transition scene is identical to Hinagiku, Ayumu and Izumi's scene. The only difference is that, after Hinagiku and Ayumu's scene, it immediately moves to Izumi's, however in the opening for SU, after Aira and Lea's scene, it then shows Rika and Icharu before moving to Crystal's. Another difference is that, excluding Risa and Miki, Izumi was the only one looking at Hayate while in SU's version, Crystal was looking at Vincent along with Alanna. **The second to final scene of Aira running to the others is the same with Hinagiku's. References The opening theme was mainly inspired and based off of the opening from ''Hayate: The Combat Butler! Cuties which you can watch below. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter VI (Openings)